The proper rigging of natural bait is a valued skill for experienced anglers. The rigging prepares the bait for natural travel on the fishing line for presenting the best attraction to lure target species. Techniques vary with the bait species. For bait fish, it is preferred to rig the bait by closing both the gills and nose of the fish, commonly know as nose rigging. This is generally done by holding the fish and inserting a rigging needle with thread line transversely through the fish at the gills and tying line to close the gill covers. Thereafter, the needle is inserted through the jaw and nostrils of the fish. Finally, a towing loop is fashioned, for attachment to the reel line.
Many fishermen prefer hand rigging, holding the bait and inserting the rigging needle through the fish in the rigging sequence. Performing the rigging on board a boat, particularly in rough water, poses the danger of physical injury to the rigger. Alternatively, the needle may be inserted by holding the bait against a solid surface and the resulting contact can dull or break the needle point.
Fish holding devices have been disclosed, primarily for holding the caught species for cleaning. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,338 and 4,977,644 disclose V-shaped supports for holding the fish during cleaning. Both have solid support surfaces that would be disadvantageously impacted if rigging thereon were contemplated. Lure specific rigging devices have also been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,816 discloses a slotted conical holder for inserting barbed hooks into small bait fish such as minors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,545 discloses a template for inserting Longitudinal and transverse barbed hooks into bait. None would address the mentioned problems regarding the nose rigging of bait fish.